What A Boyfriend Should Do, Clato
by TheKiller1227
Summary: A series of one shots that follow a poem and go in order of that poem. If you have a couple that you want me to write about then review or PM me. Most of the one shots will be VERY short. Some are AU and some are from the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she walks away mad...

**Follow her.**

"_Please, just leave me alone," Clove groans, tightening her books against her chest._

"_Nope, I can't do that because it is my job as your boyfriend to make sure that I don't do anything stupid." _

"_Well, that's too late." She sighs and walks into her U. S. Government class. _

"_I am going to be waiting right outside this door for you when you get out of here." He calls after her. _

"_Good for you."_

"_I love you, too." He smiles and heads to math. _

**A/N: So, I decided that I would do all of these in small one shots so that I can go ahead and just update the stories. Um… I deleted the other stories. Please comment and like! Peace out!**

**~Lauren**


	2. Kiss her

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she stares at your mouth...

**Kiss her.**

"_Happy birthday, babe," Cato smiles and accepts the cupcake from his girlfriend. _

"_Thank you," he kisses her forehead and blows out the single candle. This was it, his twenty first birthday. He was legal now. Clove had turned twenty one a couple of months ago and she was really excited to see how much Cato would drink tonight. "Are you ready?"_

"_Nope! I am just wearing my party dress that purposely shows off my cleavage. No, I am going to change into a turtle neck that is long sleeved-"she is stopped from her rant by Cato's lips on hers. _

"_I love you," he laughs. She laughs with him and his eyes drift down to the birthday boys' lips. He seizes her demands and moves his head down to kiss her softly on the lips with a Cheshire Cat grin. _

"_I love you, too," she laughs and kisses her boyfriend one more time. Somehow, they end up laying on their bed with a long kiss. _

**XxX XxX XxX XxX**

**A/N: So, this chapter was pretty short and I am very sorry about that.**

**~Lauren**


	3. Grab her and Don't Let her go

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she pushes you or hits you...

**Grab her and don't let go. **

"_Hey," Cato greets, leaning against Clove's locker. She smiles briefly up at him, shoving books into her backpack. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," she mumbles and closes her locker door and walking towards the exit of the school. _

"_Sweetie," Cato runs off towards her and hugs her around the waist, making her turn away. "What's the matter?"_

"_My dad called," she whispers into her loving boyfriend's shirt. Throughout Clove's entire life, her dad has been absent, unless you count the birthday checks he sends. _

"_Oh, okay. Let's go back to your house and we can eat Chunky Monkey Chocolate Ice Cream," Clove looks up to his blue orbs. _

"_With Chocolate syrup?" she asks eagerly. _

"_Yes, with chocolate syrup," he laughs, wrapping an arm around her waist with a protective hold and leading her away towards his car. _

** X**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, you guys. Love YA!**

**~Lauren **


	4. Ask her what's wrong

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she's quiet...

**Ask her what's wrong. **

"_Clovey," Cato shoves her arm to get her out of her trance. _

"_Hmm?" she wraps her arms around his waist to tell him she's awake. _

"_What's the matter you haven't said anything for a while?" he asks. _

"_Nothing, I was just thinking," she shrugs him off. _

"_Right…" he stretches the vowels. _

** X**

**A/N: So, this one was very short, but I wasn't very in love with this draft. HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY!**

**~Lauren **


	5. Give her your full attention

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she ignores you...

**Give her you FULL attention.**

"_Clove."_

"…"

"_Clover."_

"…"

"_Why are you ignoring me?"_

"…"

"_Well, then if you're going to ignore me than I'm going to just ignore you."_

"…"

"_CLOVE!"_

"…"

"_Oh. My. Gosh, tell me what you did."_

"…"

"_I'm gonna keep on talking to you until you talk. So, did you see the game last night?"_

"…"

"_Yeah, I couldn't because I had practice last night…"_

"…"

"_Oh, come on!" _

"_Tom Brady played awesome."_

** X**

**A/N: So, I got the idea to write it this way from a one shot series on Percy Jackson and the Olympians part, in the Chrisse section. Peace! Love! Joy!**

**~Lauren**


	6. Pull Her Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she pulls away...

**Pull her back.**

"_Hey," Cato grins when he opens the door to see Clove standing there. She smiles back and hugs him around the waist. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," she sighs and pulls back a little bit, but he pulls her back. "Nothing is wrong, Cato."_

"_Are you thinking about that letter that you got from your dad?" he whispers into her hair. She nods and he pulls away. "C'mon, I know what you need."_

"_What?" _

"_We are going to watch a movie and eat pizza, frozen, your favorite," Clove smiles and hugs her amazing boyfriend. _

** X**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that this was a really short chapter. **

**I said in the summary that there were going to be some really short chapters. But, please, let me write the stories, because I warned everyone who read the summary that there would be a lot of short chapters.**

**~Lauren **


	7. Tell Her She's Beautiful

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When you see her at her worse...

**Tell her she is beautiful. **

"_Clove?" Cato whispers, opening the door to their bedroom that afternoon. Clove had just hit her eight month mark in her pregnancy and was not feeling very good since this morning. Right now, she was sitting up in their queen sized bed, looking pasty and pale. "Hey."_

"_No," she groans, throwing a pillow weakly at him. "I look gross."_

"_No you don't, you look pregnant," he sits next to her, pushing hair out of her face. She groans again and pushes her pillow onto her face so that he can't see her. "Hmm, maybe because you are."_

"_Shut up, Cato," he laughs and lies next to her, kissing her shoulder. "Can you believe that I'm eight months pregnant?"_

"_Yeah, I can to be honest with you," she smacks him. "Sorry, sorry. You look amazing for being eight months pregnant."_

"_You're just saying that because you have to," she mumbles, interlacing their hands. _

"_No, I'm not, you look beautiful, just like always," he tells her. _

"_Shut up, you know I hate it when you get all mushy with me," she groans. _

"_Well, I hope that baby Callie doesn't mind because I am going to sweet talk her into moving," he smiles, leaning down to her stomach. _

_Baby Callie is up all night._

** X**

**A/N: I think that this was my favorite prompt that I have ever written. And it was pretty long. **

**~Lauren**


	8. Just hold her and don't say anything

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When you see her start to cry...

**Just hold her and don't say a word.**

"_I just don't know what to do," Clove chokes out, placing yet another letter in her box, placing the box under her bed. This letter told her that Brutus, Clove's biological father, wanted her to spend the summer with her. _

"_What do you want to do?" her boyfriend asks, wrapping an arm around her waist. _

"_I don't know," Clove's voice cracks at the end. Cato quietly nods and pulls her against his side and holding her very close to him. Clove spends the Friday night at his house. _

** X**

"_Are you okay?" Cato asks the morning they wake up in each other's arms. Clove nods and snuggles into his side. Cato sits up and tucks his comforter into her side. "If you feel like you should go, then go."_

"_I think that I have to think about this." Clove tells him, hugging his side more. _

"_Babe, take the time that you need," he smiles. _

"_I love you," she smiles. _

"_I love you, too."_

**A/N: So, I am really knocking these all out of the park. Favorite and Review, Peace, Love, Harmony (I am doing a new play called 'Everything's Groovy' so I am hippie happy right now.) BYE!**

**~Lauren **


	9. Sneak up from behind and hug her waist

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When you see her walking...

**Sneak up from behind and hug her waist from behind. **

"_So, what are you gonna do?" Peeta asks Cato while he shoves some books into his book bag. Cato shrugs and leans against the lockers. _

"_Mr. Abernathy said that I had to do some make up work to get out of that failing grade, it's as simple as that," he shrugs. "I might have to stay after and do make up tests."_

"_I can let you borrow my notes if you want," Peeta tells him as they start to walk down the hallway. Cato nods and walks silently down the hall beside his long-time friend. _

_When Cato notices Clove, his girlfriend and best friend, walking down the hallway alongside Annie, their friend Finnick's girlfriend, he gets a pretty awesome idea in his head. He tells Peeta that he'll see him later and runs to Clove. She shrieks in surprise when his arms wrap around his waist. _

"_Hey," he whispers in her ear. She looks up and smiles, kissing him softly with a small smile implanted on her lips. "Hi, Annie."_

"_Hey, Cato," the brown haired girl smiles sweetly. "See ya later, Clover."_

"_See ya," she smiles and starts to walk toward math, Cato's arms still hanging on her waist. "Let's go to math."_

"_Yay," he says dryly, "math."_

** X**

**A/N: I liked writing this prompt, I got to do something different and I wrote pretty much a lot more than I normally do.**

**~Lauren **


	10. Protect Her

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she's scared...

**Protect her.**

"_What did he do?" he growls into her hair. Clove had come over to Cato's house with her face completely streamed with tears. _

"_He was drunk when I came to his house," she hiccups. Cato sighs and pulls away from her, kissing her tears away. While he wraps his arm under her knees and her back, carrying her towards the living room, Cato rubs her back, whispering soothing words to her. _

"_What happened?"_

"_He told me that I would never amount to anything and hit me."_

"_Where?" _

"_Here," she points to her cheek and thigh. _

"_Stay here," he whispers. She grasps his hand so that he can't leave._

"_Where are you going?" she asks. He sighs and hangs his head. _

"_I was going to call the police and have that son of a bitch arrested for assaulting my girlfriend," he tells her._

"_It was my fault, I should have known that I couldn't trust him," she tells him. This wasn't his girlfriend. This wasn't Clove. The girl sitting in front of him with tears that are streaming down her face. That's what Brutus makes her into. _

"_You know that I hate it when you make excuses for that son of a bitch," he growls, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close to him. This, protecting her, is what he likes to do. Protect her from anything, hopefully forever. _

"_Thank you," she whispers. He smiles a little and pulls away, meeting her lips with his. _

"_I love you," Cato whispers to her, not being himself. _

"_I love you, too."_

_** X**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I really want to know what you guys think, you already know that, but I also want to know if there are any other ships that you want me to write about. **

**~Lauren **


	11. Tilt Her Head up and Kiss Her

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she lays her head on your shoulder...

**Tilt her head up and kiss her. **

"_She's so tiny," Clove whispers, stroking Callie, she and Cato's newborn baby girl, on her soft cheek. _

"_Yeah, she took after you," he teases her. Clove punches her husband slightly. He scoffs and nuzzles her neck with his face. "I sorry."_

"_Shut up," she laughs, moving Callie's tiny, fragile head. All, so far, that the little girl does is sleep and eat, much to Clove's dismay. The new mother sighs and leans her head on his shoulder. _

"_Hey," he tilts her head up slightly and staring into her gray orbs. "What's the matter?"_

"_What if we mess her up? I mean we aren't exactly normal," she tells him. He groans and throws her head back, looking back down at her and kissing her softly on the lips. _

"_I think that we are going to be pretty good parents if I do say so myself," he smirks. "I love you."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."_

** X**

**A/N: So, this was still a pretty good and short, I used a good kind of theme. Tell me what you thought!**

**~Lauren **


	12. Let her keep it and sleep with it on

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she steals your favorite hat...

**Let her keep it and sleep with it for the night. **

"_Hey, that's mine," Cato lurches towards Clove. His girlfriend laughs and dodges the blow, running and jumping onto the bed and dodging everything that Cato throws at her. "Fine, whatever, but you have to sleep with it on tonight."_

"_Fine," she shrugs and jumps off his bed, wrapping her frail arms around his strong, toned torso. "I love you."_

_Cato breathes into her hair, "I love you, too."_

"_So, I guess that means that we shall be having a sleepover tonight?" Clove asks him, pulling away and kissing up and to his neck. _

"_Mmm, I would really like that," he smiles, pulling her towards his bed. In the end, Cato's hat ends up on the floor by the end of the night._

**A/N: Hey guys, I am very sorry for the pretty long wait. I hope that this chapter was really worth it. Please review.**

**~Lauren **


	13. Tease her back and make her laugh

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she teases you...

**Tease her back and make her laugh. **

"_Hey, Clovley," Cato greets when he sees her that morning at school. He walks up to her and wraps his arm around her middle. _

"_Hey, Goliath," she laughs while she pulls her head off of his chest and letting him give her small kiss on the lips. _

"_Well, Shrimp, I am going to have a great day today," he teases back and kissing her forehead once and then walking away without a word. _

"_Whoa… that is low!" she calls after him with a small laugh to herself. Then to herself, "Well, at least for you it's pretty high."_

**A/N: Review… Please. **

**~Lauren **


	14. Reassure her that everything is okay

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she doesn't answer you for a long time...

**Reassure her that everything is alright. **

"_Clove?" Cato answers the phone in a raspy voice. Considering that his clock is telling him that it is currently 3 o'clock in the morning right now, so Clove had better be hoping that this was important. "Babe, why are you calling me at three in the morning?"_

"_Can I come over?" Clove has a watery voice and it sounds like she has been crying for over an over or so. _

"_Why, what's the matter?" he asks, sitting up in the king sized bed. _

"_It's my mom," she sighs. Even though Clove is in college, her mother insisted that she stay with her because she had missed a lot of Clove's life. _

"_What happened?" _

"_She kicked me out, I don't even know why," she cries. _

"_Where are you?" _

"_I went to the motel by Mags'," she tells him and Cato nods, and then realizes that he was on the phone. _

"_Okay, stay right there, baby. I'll be right there," he tells her and then makes a kissing noise into the phone. _

"_What happened?" Cato asks her when they get back to his apartment. Clove was currently lying down next to him and curled into his side. _

"_I don't know," she shrugs. "I came home and she just got really mad, told me that I had an hour to pack. I couldn't pack everything though."_

"_We'll figure it out," he says, burying his face into her hair. Cato and Clove sit there for a while, with Cato waiting for Clove to tell him more and Clove waiting for her boyfriend to tell her anything else. "Clove?"_

"_Yeah," she asks. _

"_Everything is going to be fine, I promise."_

"_I know."_

** X**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. Smiles and tickles!**

**~Lauren **


	15. Back yourself up

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she looks at you with doubt...

**Back yourself up.**

_Clove stares down at the pregnancy test, her face unreadable. It's not like she isn't ready to be a mom, it's just that she's afraid to mess up a human being. Clove is scared that she is going to completely ruin someone. _

"_Clove," Cato calls through the door. He probably just got home, Clove thinks to herself as she sniffs and pushes herself up from the bathroom floor. "Babe."_

"_I'm coming," she says, washing her hands. When she's done, Clove opens the door to see that he was leaning against the door in his usual wear for work. _

"_Hey," he smiles, wrapping his arms around her in a small hug. "How was the diner?"_

"_The diner," she huffs. Right now, Clove is working at a diner while she works on her Bachelor's in College and Cato is working at a Recording Studio to help with the actual recordings. "How was work?"_

"_It was good, we got a new album finished, so…" he shrugs and pulls away. "You want to order a pizza or something; I really don't want to cook."_

"_Yeah, sure," she nods and pulls away as well. _

"_Are you okay?" he asks. _

"_I'm pregnant," Clove blurts out to him, not turning around to look at him. _

"_Okay," he nods, forcing her around to look at hm. "We're going to be okay. We're ready."_

"_We're not married though," she sighs, looking up at him with doubt. _

"_So? We've been dating since we were freshmen, Clove. I think that we are ready," he laughs. "Not all couples that have babies are married, Gene Simmons isn't married and he has kids who are our age."_

"_So? What if we aren't ready finically?" she asks as he wipes the tears off of her cheeks. "I work at a diner."_

"_And you're in school for your bachelor's in psychology; you only have one semester left, you have an office with someone already. Don't worry," he sighs, kissing her forehead. "We'll be fine."_

"_And you're sure that you are ready for a baby?" _

"_Yes, absoloutley," she smiles. "I love you, Clovely."_

"_I love you, too, Cato."_

"_Come on; let's feed you and our unborn child."_

** X**

**A/N: So, is it bad that I am pretty sure this is the longest chapter that I have written so far? It did take me thirty minutes to write this chapter. I love you all, lovelies! **

**~Lauren **


End file.
